


Late Night Distractions

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: "lime", Camping, M/M, Mentioned oc - Freeform, mild NSFW, not fully smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Now being Second-Years, and in the middle of a camping trip, Kureha finds himself fretting about a rainy night and seeks out comfort from the only person he deems truly capable; Kaito. But tonight, Kaito's plans of comforting his boyfriend are a little different than what Kureha may have thought.





	Late Night Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I only marked this as underage because, well, they are for Japan's standards as far as I know (here in the UK they - or at least Kureha - would be fine) but this is NOT a full on smut fic, I can't bring myself to actually do those, whoops, so most I can do is teasing and flirting but I'm pushing my boundaries here a little.

The rain was hitting the tent harder than he imagined possible. Listening to its  _drip, drip, drop,_ and its soft pitter-patter against the material above him, still had him slinking down in his sleeping bag and shivering from the chill. The wind, the rain, the lonesomeness of the whole current situation. This camping trip with his school year was supposed to be fun and exciting; Kaito and Kazuyuki hadn't changed much in the recent year, and truth be told neither had he. 

Kazuyuki had been busy working to compose more of stirRhythm's songs, and at first, he had worked himself into a frenzy since Yoichi and Subaru had graduated. Kureha had painful memories of how tired and purely fatigued his friend had been due to overworking. Luckily, he'd consulted the remainder of their idol club and together they had sought a plan to help Kazuyuki's situation. In the end, it turned out that the young boy had worked harder in order to help fill the space Yoichi had left, being his brother and all.

The new third years had been even harder at work, with the sudden increase of homework and pressure on their shoulders to do well up until their own graduation. Aoi and Toya still barely scraped by with their grades, only to work wonders on their actual exams and give the biggest satisfied grins as the results blew people's minds. Yuhi and Toma still worked just as hard as they always did, improving their grades more and more. Ever since their personal problems had been resolved, the group had grown to bring each other closer and lean on them for support.

And then there was Kaito. 

Kaito hadn't changed, much, aside from opening up more to a few select people. Kureha didn't blame him, he'd been through enough, and it was only after one of their fights that Kureha learnt exactly why Kaito kept himself as closed off as he could. It was well within his right to distrust people, but somehow the two of them had grown exceptionally close to the point where they had ended up in an inevitable relationship. In their time alone together, Kureha had gotten to see what Kaito was truly like - and it was anything unlike what his school persona was. 

He was sweet, kind, caring and downright considerate. Kureha often swore there was no guy sweeter on the planet than Kaito could end up being. The closer they grew together, the more Kaito would initiate gestures and openly show him that he did care and wanted him around; the brush of a hand on his own, the way his fingertips tapped against his leg beneath their shared desk, the feathery touch of a kiss to his cheek or behind his ear as his arm would begin to sneak around his waist until someone came close enough to disturb them (usually one of the other stirRhythm members).

Kureha remembered how scared Kaito had been when their relationship was finally revealed to the school outside of their idol club. A day Kureha longed to forget; to change and make their coming out a lot easier and perhaps more special. Having to justify why and how you care for someone so much just to save them from possible harassment wasn't the way either of them had wanted it to be.

Eisuke Nakada had always proclaimed he kept an eye out for Kureha in the case of protecting him, even though Kureha had protested more than once that he had no need for the other boy to do such a thing. He wasn't incapable of looking out for himself. When he'd tried to pull him away from Kaito's side in the school corridor one day though, Kaito had been put in a situation Kureha knew he'd rather have dropped to the floor dead than admit there's anything between them publicly. 

Kureha hadn't known what to do other than cling to Kaito's arm, pushing his body close and resting his chin on his shoulder with the tiniest whimper in his ear, feeling Kaito's tense fear run through him when he forced himself to hold his hand and Kureha swore he'd almost cried at seeing the pain in Kaito's eyes as he verbally told the people around them that they were more than just a couple of club-goers. And he had felt his own tears prick at his eyes as the whispers and taunts began, as Eisuke tried to provoke Kaito further.

When Kaito finally was able to pull him into the club room, did Kureha let his smile split and he stumbled into his boyfriend's embrace, shaking as if he'd had another nightmare about his brother. He'd felt Kaito shaking, too. He'd never imagined seeing the boy he loved in such a position, in such a state. He'd stayed away from school a few days after that incident, and felt guilty every time Kaito came to see him, knowing he'd braved the possible humiliation of their peers. He remembered the silence they'd sat in, just cuddled up together either on the sofa or on the bed. 

Kaito had never said anything about what may have been said about them while he hid away, and that was one of the times Kureha saw how considerate Kaito could be to those he cared about. In truth, as scared as they'd been, the incident had pulled them closer together, strengthening the bond they already had with one another.

A low rumble of thunder startled Kureha from his thoughts. If there was anything worse than rain, it was when the thunder and lightning came rolling along with it. He whimpered softly to himself, screwing his eyes shut and jumping at the flash of lightning that managed to sneak beneath his eyelids. He started breathing hard, body trembling before another rumble of thunder and flash of lightning had him wrestling with the blankets as he struggled to escape the confinement of his tent.

Once he was out, Kureha sprinted across the short stretch of the field they were set up in and burst through into the blue tent not so far from his own. He landed hard on his knees with a wince and whimpered as lightning flashed from behind him. He yelped as he looked up and came face-to-face with a very pissed off Kaito Tsujiishi.

"What the  _actual fuck_ do you  _think_ you're  _playing at?!"_ He hissed, and if looks could kill then Kureha swore he'd be dead at least ten times over.

Kureha couldn't find his voice, his jaw uselessly twitching before a crash of thunder from above them send him hurtling into Kaito's body, his hands desperately grabbing at him for support while his boyfriend grunted in response followed shortly by a half-irritated sigh. Kureha whimpered pitifully as Kaito shifted into a more comfortable position, sitting upright and holding Kureha close on his lap, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"K-Kaito... I-I'm sorry..."

"Hush. You can stay with me until it passes, no need to ask".

"B-But... C-Can't I stay with you all night...?"

"Fine, fine. Only because I love you, stupid".

"Heh, th-thanks Kaito..."  

"As much as you can piss me off, you're too much of an idiot to be without me".

Kureha giggled quietly, nuzzling his boyfriend and circling his arms around his middle, his body beginning to relax but still tensing up as the storm raged outside continually. Being with Kaito kept him calm. The odd squeak here and there before he yelped at a particularly loud bang above their heads. Kaito wasted no time in settling them both beneath his blankets and keeping his hold on Kureha close against his own body. The redhead sniffled quietly, fingers curling into Kaito's black t-shirt and pressing his ear against his heartbeat.

Kureha closed his eyes, attempting to steady out his breathing and indulge himself in Kaito's embrace, scent and comfort. He'd never felt so lucky to have him in his life. Kaito was the type of guy who would rather keep to himself than make friends and especially land himself in a relationship of all things, however as much as he knew Kaito best, he hadn't the faintest idea of what made him change his mind and end up falling in love with Kureha in particular. 

With Kaito's arms snaked snuggly around him, Kureha closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the storm lingering in his ears. Kaito's heartbeat was much calmer than he believed to be possible in such a situation, but then again, Kaito was Kaito. There was just a special warmth that only he had, that only he could give. 

"Kaito? I'm sorry for waking you. I just panicked...," he paused before adding sheepishly, "a-and didn't have Kazuyuki as my first go-to thought".

"Doesn't matter now, besides, I have a feeling he would've sent you to me anyway. Saved yourself a detour there".

"...Toya-senpai and Aoi-senpai were teasing me again the other day, about us. Saying how we should be...s-sexually active by now," he felt his cheeks flush and the back of his neck began to heat up from embarrassment. 

"Oh? Should've known those two would wanna know details on that sooner or later".

"But we've only been dating for the past couple of months! I-I know I've liked you for longer, obviously, and you liked me too, as you've told me, but there was so much going on with families and stirRhythm and Leap Over and everything. I...I don't know if I'm ready, Kaito. And what if I'm never ready?! What if I can't ever bring you that kind of pleasure? Then what...?"

"Hey...," he wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, kissing the crown of his head, "Hey, it doesn't matter. We've all the time in the world, heck we're not even legal age yet by societal standards. You know how they are; just two of the biggest perverts in campus grounds who don't learn where their noses aren't wanted in the affairs of others. And if you ever do have an urge before we hit adulthood then just tell me and we'll figure something out, alright? And those two idiots can keep their mouths shut about it, otherwise, I'll do it for them".

Kureha giggled and sat up a little, suppressing a shudder as another rumble of thunder sounded, leaning forward to whisper in Kaito's ear, "Well~...there  _is_ one thing you could do for me tonight~"

"And what might that be~?" Kaito's lips twitched up into a smirk, his hands coming to rest on Kureha's hips and tease the skin beneath his shirt.

"Hehe, maybe you could...t-try and see if I...l-like it" he ducked his head to hide his face in Kaito's shoulder, squeaking from his words.

"You'd really let me get that intimate with you? I'm surprised".

"...I trust you. I've trusted you for this long on so much, including my biggest secret, and-"

"If you're doing this just to prove something to those two higher up dimwits then forget it. Don't let them pressure you into something you're not comfortable with, Kureha, it's not worth it. Listen, as much as I'd enjoy having you like that, we can wait, as I said. I love you, okay?"

"...I...I... I want it. Just something mild, something little. I-I don't know exactly, all I know is that I'm more than willing to try if it's with you. And like I said, I trust you".

"Well, alright then. If you're absolutely sure, just tell me to stop if at any point you feel uncomfortable".

"I will, promise".

It was then that Kaito shifted to sit up, holding Kureha on his lap with his arms firmly circled around his waist, one hand running up the back of his shirt. Kureha wrapped his legs around Kaito's hips and his arms around his shoulders. Kaito's lips gently pressed against his neck and he couldn't help the sharp air that sucked into his lungs at the feeling, his fingers growing firmer as they curled into his boyfriend's shirt. He felt Kaito pause, as if unsure of whether he should continue or not, but when Kureha gave no signs other than a gentle yet ragged sigh, he pressed his lips a little firmer against the pulse that bumped through his veins. 

Kaito's hold on his waist tightened slightly, the pad of his thumb circling the skin on Kureha's hip. He continued to kiss at Kureha's neck, each one a caress of the amount of love he held for him. Kureha knew he was keeping cautious and not pushing things too far. Something mild, something little. Just as he'd asked. He closed his eyes and focused on keeping his breathing steady, though Kaito's kisses and the circling motion on his hip was enough to distract him from the storm outside.

The very idea that it was a dark and stormy night had completely left his mind.

It was when Kaito began to run his hand from his hip and across his thigh, his kisses leaving his neck and moving slowly down to his collarbone. His eyes shot open but he didn't dare speak. His curiosity was guiding him, making him wonder how far Kaito would take things if he, himself, got too in the mood. He hadn't mentioned having any restrictions. His boyfriend had simply agreed to this as if he'd been waiting for the opportunity to arise. But Kureha ignored that. He continued to feel the immense pleasure that Kaito's kiss always gave him ever since their first. He gasped at the rush of air that hit him when Kaito lifted the material of his shorts to slide his hand beneath.

He suddenly grew hot and panicky as he let go of his shoulder to begin pushing against his chest, dipping his head low to avoid eye contact. Kaito removed his hands, halting their actions and Kureha knew he was watching the pattern of his breathing. Kureha trembled with a soft whimper before he dared himself to raise his head, only for Kaito's hands to cup his cheeks and stroke his thumbs under his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped your boundary, didn't I?" Kaito's voice was soft and gentle, like peace personified.

"I...I-I just was caught off guard, that's all. I...I wanted-"

"No, you didn't. You were barely okay with me just kissing you because you knew what was going to happen eventually. I shouldn't've tried to push you past that. I apologise, even after I promised and told you not to go through with it anyway..."

"Kaito...," Kureha kissed him with a brief peck to his lips, "If...If I said that I'd never be ready for that kind of thing, would you...would you still be with me? Would you still be my boyfriend?"

Kaito chuckled and drew him into an embrace, rocking with him gently, "Idiot, of course I would. Just because you're possibly asexual doesn't mean I love you any less, hm? I'm not one of those guys who needs sex to survive in this godforsaken world, you know".

_I truly don't deserve this boy to call himself mine, he's like an ocean treasure,_ Kureha shuddered again but in relief, smiling as he nuzzled Kaito and the two settled back down beneath the blankets, wrapped in each other's arms. 

"Thank you, Kaito, I love you".

"I love you too, Kureha, sleep well".

And as he closed his eyes, Kureha was more than sure his subconscious would bless him with a sweet dream that night.


End file.
